Recollecting the Pieces
by alluring.illusions
Summary: Malfoy's memories were Obliviated and Hermione was assigned by the Order to babysit him. Their relationship blossomed, only to be challenged yet again as he started to regain his memories. Caught between her and his duties, Draco had to make a choice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; J K Rowling does.**

**Author's Note: A brand new story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>30th June 1997<em>

There, right before him was a weak and defenseless Dumbledore. It was all so easy; Dumbledore was at his mercy now. All he had to do was utter the two words and he will be dead. Exactly what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. Just two words and his mission would be accomplished. His family would be saved.

Except that it wasn't all that easy. He couldn't _fucking_ do it. Because it would mean that he is going against whatever she believed. But then again, he already did go against her beliefs, the moment he took the Dark Mark and pledge his loyalty to the Dark Lord. She has to understand. _She always does_, he thought to himself. Or maybe this was a lie – he was just deluding himself again. If she was here, watching him, she would tell him that this wasn't the Draco she knew, she would tell him that he wasn't a murderer. She would tell him… _she loved him._

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore, disrupting his thoughts. "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

Options? What bloody options did he have left? If he didn't kill him, the Dark Lord would kill him and his parents. This old man must be out of his mind, trying to negotiate, even before his death bed.

"My options! I'm standing here with a wand. I'm about to kill you –"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disarmed me. You would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."

It was supposed to be easy. Yes it was, until that old man standing in front of him, started this bloody little chat with him. All those words, he could imagine it coming out of her. Things that she would say to him. How could he possibly kill him when it felt as though she was just standing right there?

Why was it that at this exact moment, all he could think of was… _her_? She was everything that he was brought up to hate, to be trained to kill. Her blood was supposed to be filthy and dirty but he knew it wasn't true. He knew, because of _last summer._ He would do anything to protect her and he would give anything just to relive those days again. She had to understand that all that he was doing was for their sake. He had to keep himself and his family alive, so that one day, _just one day_, he would be reunited with her again. Even if he had to kill Dumbledore.

"I haven't got any options!" Draco felt the blood draining out of his face. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

Why is he still trying to defend himself? _Just utter the two fucking words. Just like how we have rehearsed. Avada –_ No. He just can't fucking do it. That summer changed him. She changed him.

So he was just going to stand there, and listen. Because truth was, he never had the intention to kill, even Dumbledore saw through it. He was just trying to buy time.

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban... when the time comes we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco... you are not a killer."

Going over to the right side. That was what he wanted all along right? Yes, he wanted to get away from all of this. He just wanted to spend the rest of life with her.

"But I got this far, didn't I?" he said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're in my power. I'm the one with the wand... you're at my mercy."

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. 'It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

His reply threw him off-guard. Why would he offer protection to a Death Eater that was ordered to kill him? The offer was too tempting. He knew that if he were to take up the offer, Dumbledore would really ensure that his family was to receive the strongest protection from the order. Then, Draco would be able to escape the life that the Dark Lord has planned for him. He would volunteer to fight for the light and gain the trust of the Order once again, and most importantly, he would be able to be with _her_.

Draco lowered his wand. He had made his choice. He would do anything to protect his family. Anything just to be with her. _Anything_. He would take up Dumbledore's offer. "I –"

Just as he opened his mouth, he heard footsteps making their way up the stairs.

The next series of events happened way too quickly for him to process anything. All he knew was that he had his chance, and he lost it.

And then, Snape was in front of him. Moments later, Dumbledore was dead. Snape had casted the killing curse.

As he watched Dumbledore fell, he saw his whole life crumble in front of his eyes. He saw _her_ crumble in front of his eyes. If it weren't for Snape who dragged him across the grounds, he probably would still be standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower, watching Dumbledore's lifeless body, and watching his own life fade into nothingness. He knew he had let her down.

He ran as fast as he could, towards the gates. He needed – _wanted_ – to get out of here. No, he couldn't risk her seeing him like this. It would break her heart. It would break _his_ heart.

He heard someone threw a _Stupefy _curse at him and Snape; it sounded so much like Potter. _Fuck, he knew_.

"Run, Draco!" Snape shouted. Draco sneaked a glance and realized that Snape had stopped running, and was dueling with Potter.

He continued running, praying that his legs would not give out. He was so close to the gates. He would be out of here soon enough. Any maybe – just maybe – he would pretend that tonight was just a nightmare. And maybe, she would still love him after tonight.

When he reached the gates, he turned, ready to Disapparate, when he saw her. She was running towards him, her wild curls flying behind her in the wind. Her wand was out – she could easily hex him, yet she made no attempt to.

If only she knew what he had done. Or rather, supposed to do. Maybe she already knew. She was a know-it-all, wasn't she?

When she approached him slowly, Draco did not back away. When it came to her, it always seemed like he never could ever walk away.

Time seemed to have slowed down as she stopped right in front of him. Her slender hand reached up to touch his face. Her beautiful brown eyes were pleading with him, asking him not to go.

He smiled, cupped her face in his hands. _Just one last time. _When their lips touched, it felt like home. When their tongues danced together, it was bliss. He kissed her with all his heart; he wanted to show her how much he loved her. And when he tasted her salty tears, he hoped that she would understand. And perhaps, one day, when things are better, she would accept him back into her life again.

He pulled away from the kiss and with pulled her into a tight embrace. He breathed in her scent while she sobbed again his chest. She meant everything to him and he would do whatever he could to protect her, even if it meant breaking her heart – and even his for the matter.

Placing one last kiss on her forehead, he stepped away from her. Just before he Disapparated, he whispered three words that only belonged to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally, the last few words were supposed to be "I love you, Hermione." but I've been debating between the two. In the end, I guess an apology would made a larger impact. Besides, a Malfoy would never apologize right? Too much pride, I reckon. ;D**


End file.
